phoenix wright warios turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must defend wario for murder CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT - WARIOS TURNABOUT

one day wario was driving his car down the city road

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HA!" laughed wario but he wasnt watching where he was going.

he was fine though.

but just then his bike hit something and flipped over!

wario flew off his sete and landed face down on another guys car.

"OWCH!" shouted wario "WAT THE FUCK MAN!"

wario got on his feet and went to investigate the incident but he saw 5-VOLT LYING ON THE REET DED!

"WAT THE FUK NOOOOO!" screamed wario

snap

wario turned arond and saw mona had taken a pictur of him at the crime scen

"FUCK NO GIMME DAT!" wario tryid to stael the photo but mona kickd him in de hed and arested him

"WAAAAHR FUK YU MONA!"

wario was driven to the tension center.

"waaaaht am i a gonna do" said wario. he pondered these wise words "WAHA! ILL CALL A LAWWYER!"

it was da bezd plan so he phoned his pal to get a lawyer

"wah! hey phoenix how ya doin"

"who is this" said the phone

"ITS ME YUR A BESTEST PAL WAAAAHRIO!"

"dosnt ring the bell" said phone

"look phoenix i need a lawyer so GET OVER HERE!" wario stuck his hand through the phone and dragged phoenix out.

"AH!" screamed phoenix "WHO ARE YOU!"

"ima wario!"

"uh okay weid so you want my lawyer skills?" said phoenix

"hell yes" said wario

"ok" said phoenix and he went to leave but he bonked his head on the glass "WAT!" screamed phoenix "YOU PULLED ME ITO PRISON?"

"oops sorry"

phoenix saw a guard passing by and decided to escap from prison.

"(ok lets try this i saw it in a youtube video once.) thought phoenix. he stared at the gard with naughtiness and said

"hey gard wanna com in and play wit me"

but the gard wasnt taking any of his crap

"im not gay phoenix and dont tink yu can convict me otherwise"

phoenix kept staring

but it didnt do aything

guard walked away but phoenix yelled

"HOLD IT!"

guard turned around

"what"

"ill pay you 5 cents"

"ok"

guard unlocked the door and phoenix ran out. but he didnt give the guard 5 cents because he didnt bring any money

"AAAAH! PRISON BREAK!"

phoenix beat up all the guards and ran out the door.

"WAIT GUYS IM INNOCENT!" shouted phoenix showing his defense attorney bagde to prove it

"ok oops sorry" said police and they went back to work.

phoenix was finally free so he went to investigate the crime.

he went to the street and saw 5 volt lyig ded under a bike

"(this is bad)" thought phonex. how was he gonna prove wwario inocint?

he looked around and a policeman came over

"im mona and your clients guilty" mona gave phoenix the photo of wario grinning at the body

"oh no" said phoenix

he looked around and saw 5 volts dna on the grass

"maybe i can use this" said phoeix and he put it in his pocket

however as he walked to cort SOME GUY DRAGGED HIM AWAY!

"AAAH FAGGOT!" screamed phoeix but he was hit o the hed

phoenix woke up in a dark room

"who de fuck did this" said phoenix

" **I DID PHOENIX WRITE** " shoted a DARK GASTLY EVIL voice

"who are you"

" **I AM YOUR MURDERER** " shouted a DARK GASTLY EVIL voice

"OH NO!" phoenix was lifted by invisible stuff over a cauldron

" **PREPARE TO DIE PHOENIX!** " shouted the DARK GASTLY EVIL voice but then PHOENIX BROKE FREE!

" **WHAT?! TREASON!** " phoeix ran for the door " **STOP HIM AT ALL COSTS!** "

suddely a small red thing appered but phonesx just ran it over. he grabbed somthing off the shelf to sue the DARK GASTLY EVIL voice later but first we gotta get to court!

so phoenix ran down the hill and jumped off the cliff!

" **NOOOOOO!** "

everything was in slow motion it looked really dan col and the phoenix landed on the roof and FELL THROUGH!

"ah mr wriht your here" said udgey

"yes your honor i am" said phoenix

"and so am i faoggt" said mona who was also the prosecutor

"no your not you dont have evidence!" said phoeix presenting the photo

"oh right but HAHAHA you just presented it so ow i can find wario guilty!" laughed mona

"FUCK!" screamed phoenix! badplan!

"well i declare wario-"

"NO!" shouted phoenix "CROSS EXAMINE!"

"OK!"

REBUTTAL

"wario was drunk driving with his bike down the road. suddenl he ran over 5 volt. he then lauged at ther body on the street."

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix "the victims dna was found on the grass which means SHE WAS RUN OVER THERE!"

"phoenix your fucking RETARDED!" shouted mona "cant you use your fucking breain he moved her!"

"oops" said phoenix and he was penilized

" call my witness 9 volt to the stand"

999 volt came

"DAM YOU WAIRO YOU KILLED MOMMY AD PHOENIX FUCK YOU TOO!"

"witness testify" said mona

"okay gadly"

WITNESS TESTIMOY

"mommy was walking down the street. she told me to go to the bookshop. however i turn around and saw her lying on the grass. the wario ran over her"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix "so she was o the ground before he ran over her"

"yeah"

"THIS CA ONLY MEAN ONE THING!" shouted phoenix "THE WITNESS WAS ALREDY DED!"

"but how" said mona

"i can only think of one way TAKE THAT!" phoenix presented the thing he got from the hated house

"wtf is that"

"THIS is a half full bottle of poison THIS WAS THE REAL MUDDER WEAPON!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamd mona

"but whos is it right" said udgey

"ITS ASHLEYS!"

"NOOOOO!" scremed mona because he was right. mona summoed ashley to the stand

"name and occupation bitch" said mona she was VERY angry because ther was a new sspect

"im ashley and im innocent" said ashley

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"thats not my potion"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix presenting fingerprints "yes it is"

"damn" said ashley but she continued

"well you cant prove she drank it"

"OBJECTION!" shotued phoenix and he presented dna on the bottle wich was 5 volts "yes she did"

"shit" she continued anyway but felt the pressure

"well you cat prove it killed her"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix presenting blood wihc was 5 volts "yes it did"

"FUCK!" screamed ashley. she continued

"w well you cant prove it was actually the poison can you"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix and he rpesented 5 volts dna in the liquid "yes t did!"

"FUCK YOU PHEENIX YOU TINK YOUR SO CLEVER DO YOU?!" shouted ashley

"yes i do thats why i found 4 contradictions in your entire testimony"

"WELL YOUR NOT YOUR FUCKING STUPID!"

phoenix shed a tear because she hurt his feelings

"WAAAH! PHOENX DONT LISTEN TO HER GET ME INNOCENT DAMMIT!" shouted wario

"O OKA!" shouted phoeix and he slammed the desk "these all mean that YOUR THE KILLER IDIOT ACCEPT THAT!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix "no id doesnt you just proved its mine and that it killered but not that I KILLED HER WIT IT!"

"OH DATS EASY" said phoenix "ill call a witess"

"WHO"

"THE SHOPKEEPER WHO WAS WIT 9 VOLT!"

"WHY"

"HE MIGHT HAV SEEN SOMETHING 9 VOLT DIDNT"

"NOOOOOOO DONT!" screamed ashley sweting

"um the uh p p prosecuton calls the shoppy to the stand" said mona

the shopkeeper who was orbulon came to the stand

"wat"

"WITNESS!" shouted phoenix "DID YOU SEE THAT MIDGET GIVE THE WOMAN A DRINK"

"huh yeh. i thogt it was just a normal dirnk it was green thoguh"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed ashley and her har turned wite and she died of old age.

"DAMITDAMITDAMIT!" screamed moan "ILL KILL YOU PHOEIX!"

"no you wont because im ot from this world" said phoenix

"DAMN!"

"uhhhh okay... NOT GUILTY!" said udgey

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!" laughed wario after the trial

"wat"

"phoenix you FUCKIG DUMBASS! IT WORKED!"

"huh"

"I KILLED HER PHEONIX HAHAHA YOU WER TRICKED!"

wario ran out and got on his bike and sped away VERY fast!

"stop him!" shouted the bailiff ad the police ran after him.

"oh well" said phoenix because ashley was already executed. so he went hom and told maya what happened.

THE END


End file.
